beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Razor Hummingbird FSUW145REWD!
}} Basic Info Razor Hummingbird is a balance bey. Facebolt Hummingbird It looks the same as Evil Befall. Except it is a translucent light blue facebolt. Energy Ring Hummingbird The Energy ring looks the same as evil befall. But it is also translucent light blue. Fusion Wheel Razor The energy ring consists of 17 diagnal blades. The blades can shift the air to make blades of air that can cut the enemy bey. The inside of each blade if a different color and can be used to stun beys. Spin Track UW145 UW145 (Upper Wing 145) is a variation of ED145 and WD145 that as it's name suggests, is to provide Upper Attack. UW145 is composed of three large wings that are very spiky, and edgy in design. It has two Modes, "Barrage Mode" and "Counter Mode". It can switched, simply by removing the wings and flipping them. In Attack Mode, the wings are angled downwards, in a clockwise manner. In Counter mode however, the wings are angled upwards, counter-clockwise. In Barrage mode the spin track freely spins on its on accord. This makes Befall always return to attack the target. It is the same light blue color. Performance Tip REWD Rubber Eternal Wide Defense (REWD) is a variation of the Bearing series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, REWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same appearance as WD, REWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows REWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, REWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES contains due to REWD's wide-shape to allow it to recover it's balance. Overall, REWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina amongst Tips such as WD, PD, EDS, and B:D. REWD's only downside is that it's performance will eventually change once it has been worn out. Results like less grip on the stadium floor and being thrown all over the place by attack types will emerge. The rubber on REWD lets Hummingbird move alot faster than most beys. It is the same light blue color. Modes Counter: In counter'' mode Hummingbird is able to bounce back from any attack using that attack and the speed and power from REWD.'' Barrage: Hummingbird isn't knocked back by many attacks and stays close in on the other bey landing hundreds of hits in a short time. Abilities Feather dance: Switches modes. By using the wind to flip the wing to the other direction. Sharp Feather: Hummingbird cuts the bey using the energy ring. Hummingbird goes to the middle of the stadium and uses the air filtered through the energy ring to shoot blades of air and cut the other bey. Beautiful Feathers: Hummingbird uses the rainbow on the energy ring and glints it projecting a rainbow stunning the other bey. Special Moves Razor wind: Hummingbird moves at full speed in an X pattern which creates a tornadoe that pulls the other bey. Then traps the bey in whirlwind of razors severly cutting the bey and slowing it down. Category:Unregistered Beys